


Spill It

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [98]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: I need some first kiss under the mistletoe Sportarobbie for my gay ass plz





	Spill It

At first, Robbie didn’t even know he was standing under mistletoe. 

It was only after Bessie, red from wine, kissed him hard on the cheek that he bothered to look around himself. There it was, hanging innocently above the entryway. 

“80% of this party is children, who even put that up there?” Robbie wondered aloud. He glared at the mistletoe as if doing so would reveal is origins. Which of course it didn’t. He was still glaring when Sportacus returned with their drinks.

“What are you looking at?” Sportacus asked.

Robbie quickly tore his eyes away. He and Sportacus hadn’t been together long, just a few months. Apart from hand holding (which still made Robbie  _incredibly_ nervous) they had not been physical. 

And in the middle of a Christmas party was _not Robbie’s ideal place to start_.

Before Sportacus could follow where Robbie had been glaring, Robbie took his drink and ‘accidentally’ spilt it. 

“Oh no would look at that we’ll have to leave this spot and never come back,” Robbie said quickly. He took Sportacus by the wrist, intending to lead him away. But he wasn’t fast enough.

Trixie shrieked, “Oooo~! Look who’s under the mistletoe~!” in such an annoying sing-song voice that Robbie wondered why he had ever considered liking  _any_ of the brats.

Everyone turned to stare at them. Sportacus finally looked up and caught sight of the white berry plant above them. It felt like the whole room was holding its breath. Robbie looked over at his boyfriend in panic. Lots of people. Lots of eyes. Robbie had always wanted the town to be quiet but not like _this_. Why did it have to go like _this_?!

Almost causally, Sportacus stood up on his tip toes and planted a light, innocent kiss on Robbie’s cheek. Some of the kids giggled. Someone might have wolf whistled. Robbie was too busy being a combination of relieved and disappointed.

After a few moments, Sportacus glanced around them, “Is anyone still looking?”

Robbie blinked and checked. Everyone was back to chatting or eating. “No,” he answered.

“Good.”

Sportacus pulled him down by the scarf and kissed him full on the mouth.

Robbie had a few seconds of surprise before he was kissing back, leaning into Sportacus and winding his arms around the elf. It was probably the best kiss of Robbie’s life.

Until Sportacus tried to step forward and ended up slipping on the soda Robbie had spilled, toppling them both to the ground. Then all eyes were on them again. 


End file.
